


2 and 1/2 questions from a magazine

by reylofics



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Questions, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: cyrus and t.j. are on a sort of date and decide to ask each other some questions that they found in Seventeen (the magazine).





	2 and 1/2 questions from a magazine

**Author's Note:**

> yes, these are actual questions from an article in seventeen.
> 
> https://www.seventeen.com/love/dating-advice/a30097/31-questions-to-ask-a-guy-game/

“Do you think double texting is a big deal?”

Cyrus blurted the question out, almost like he couldn’t contain himself anymore. Immediately, he clasped his hands over his mouth in embarrassment and shook his head apologetically at the boy sitting across from him. He really didn’t know what had come over him. Cyrus and T.J. had, honestly, been having a nice, normal conversation. There had been a slight lull in the conversation and maybe that was what had prompted Cyrus’s outburst but still. It was completely unexpected.

Luckily, T.J. was already so accustomed to Cyrus’s wild behavior that his outburst didn’t seem to affect him in the slightest. Instead, he merely smiled at his friend from across the table.

They were at The Spoon Diner, a classic choice that never seemed to fail in terms of deliciousness (especially the Baby Taters—Cyrus seemed to enjoy them more than anyone else). Neither boy had formally asked the other out on an official “date” but it was pretty clear to both of them that this was more than a regular hangout. If T.J. reaching his hands across the table to hold Cyrus’s delicate hands reassuringly didn’t indicate that this was a date, there wasn’t much more that he could do to insinuate that without saying anything. Fortunately enough, Cyrus had gotten the hint the second that T.J. had shown up at his doorstep with a chocolate muffin (before dragging him along to the diner).

“Where is this coming from?” laughed the older boy.

“N-nothing,” stuttered Cyrus, his cheeks growing red.

T.J. only squeezed his hands tightly in response, pressing Cyrus’s palms warmly against his own. Cyrus rolled his eyes.

“Okay, okay,” he obliged. “I found these questions in Andi’s magazine at her house the other day. I know it’s, like, really lame or whatever but I thought it might be nice if we asked each other the questions...”

Upon seeing the taller boy’s face, Cyrus’s face grew dejected.

“Or, you know, we don’t have to. We could just share a milkshake and talk, instead,” he offered, though his facial expression didn’t make his offer seem very convincing.

T.J. quickly shook his head, adamantly against the proposed alternative option. 

“No, I think it’s a great idea, Underdog,” smiled T.J.

Cyrus fondly smiled back. His heart fluttered in his chest at the response and he felt tempted to pull T.J.’s face in, but he resisted the lustful temptation.

“So, do you think double texting is a big deal?” smirked T.J. playfully. After all, he couldn’t be too soft. If he kept staring at Cyrus the way that he was, he was sure that his bad boy reputation would be tarnished.

“It’s not a big deal. You know, for the most part. When I’m texting Andi or Buffy, I don’t even think about it. But sometimes I think it’s a big deal when I text you twice and you don’t respond right away...I’m like, ‘Am I being too clingy?’ and then I remember that you’re probably at basketball practice and that’s why you’re not responding...”

Cyrus was trailing off and T.J. couldn’t help but to laugh at how incredibly adorable the younger boy was. In response, he took his one of his hands out of Cyrus’s lackadaisical grip and reached out to tuck the other boy’s hair softly behind his ear like a daisy. He saw Cyrus sucking his breath in when he touched the bare skin behind his ear and T.J. made sure to make a mental note of that reaction for later.

The shorter boy started to stare at T.J., studying every feature of his face closely. Had Buffy been there, she would’ve said that Cyrus had the look of a boy studying what his future husband looked like. Cyrus didn’t even have to imagine her saying that—all he had to do was think back to the time that Buffy had called him out for his crush on T.J. after seeing the way he stared at him when he had finally finished apologizing to Buffy at the end of the school day. Though she hadn’t been exactly thrilled at the idea of her best friend dating T.J. Kippen, she was “happy that my best friend’s happy.”

 

“Hey, Cy.” T.J. tapped the side of the smaller boy’s face lightly with his fingertips.

“Oh, right,” said Cyrus, snapping back to reality. “Next question is, uh,” thoughtfully, Cyrus searched inside his brain files for the second question, “‘What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve done to get a crush’s attention?’”

T.J. withdrew his hand from Cyrus’s face, though not hastily or out of shock. It was more due to the fact that he just really wanted to fully hold Cyrus’s hands again and think about the question.

“Inviting you to my job,” T.J. admits after a few seconds of consideration.

Almost right away, T.J. sees the unintended hurt reaction that is beginning to form on his friend’s face. He hates when Cyrus gets like this. Cyrus looks like a wounded puppy and it makes T.J. fall for him all over again.

“That was embarrassing for you?” Cyrus quietly asked, confused.

Cyrus began to draw his hands away from T.J.’s but T.J. aggressively nodded his head in a way that rejected Cyrus’s thoughts. The brunette decided to hear him out before turning to even darker thoughts.

“Not you, dummy,” T.J. said lovingly. “The embarrassing part was me.” Cyrus cocks his head, still confused and T.J. continues. “Everyone expects me to be this hardcore guy with no feelings...you know, since the Captain of the basketball team is supposed to be a heartless piece of crap. And letting you come with me to my job was—it was new to me. Letting you come with me was like letting you see the REAL me. And I was just scared of what you were going to think of me. You know, really.”

“T.J. Kippen,” declared Cyrus firmly. “You have nothing to be ashamed about. The real you is perfect.”

The way that Cyrus puffed out his chest a little more and huffed is enough to make T.J. almost have a heart attack right then and there. Instead, to relieve his aching heart, he did what he wanted to do earlier. Slowly, he detached his hands from the other boy and brought both of his hands forward to cup the other boy’s face.

Just like all of the cliche romantic movies that he had seen before, T.J. brought Cyrus’s face closer to his own before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently onto the other boy’s. It felt like a soft pillow that was awkwardly meshed with his mouth somehow and T.J. couldn’t help but to cherish the moment entirely. He tasted the chocolate muffin that he had given to Cyrus on his tongue and in that moment, all he wanted to do was to taste that chocolate muffin forever.

When they pulled away, Cyrus was left breathless and shocked, for once.

“Next question was, ‘When did you had your first kiss?’” 

It seemed to be that his timid response was all that Cyrus had to say.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment, kudos, whatever...


End file.
